urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
GhosTown
Howdy, stranger, over the hills and beyond the great desert and the Rocky Mountains lies the little town of Purgatory: the last stop before the great beyond or so the sign reads! Situated on the crossroads of ancient roads and mystical fault lines, it intimately unites the world of the living with that of the dead. And it is in this godforsaken country, where time and its inhabitants are frozen in the frenzy of the great gold rush, that restless ghosts await their hour: a right of passage to a better world. But the red tape of the Great Beyond is without a doubt the worst of its kind and kills people through sheer boredom more surely than a bullet to the brain. Release Date GhosTown was released on June 9th, 2017. Bonus Day Bonus: +1 Power and Damage Night Bonus: -1 Opp Power and Damage, Min. 1 Advantage & Disadvantages Advantages: * The first 10 cards all seem to work well with one or both of the Bonus types. * The abilites are so far unique and strong. Several cards have already introduced new Ability 'types' (for example Victor Van Dort's +2 Pillz and Life ability). * The double bonus mechanic seperates the clan into two and may help players stick to a certain battle strategy that they prefer so that they don't have to spend their Clintz on every card (in a competitive mindset, not a completionist one). Disadvantages: * Although having two bonuses is an interesting mechanic, certain cards will work better with either the Day Bonus (such as John O Clock) or the Night Bonus (such as Gus Rope). This makes deck-building much more complex than with other clans for players who may not have the resources available to buy all the necessary cards. * They rely heavily on their Abilities, and therefore are weak to Stop Ability cards like the Roots or Glorg. Strategy * The Day bonus decks tend to be more offensive, trying to get the opponent's life to 0 quicker than the player's own health will. * The Night bonus decks seem to be more defensive, trying to manipulate the opponent's Life value down while remaining in control of their own Health. Trivia *They are the first, and, so far, the only clan whose bonus changes. *Their name comes from the saying 'ghost town' which is an old and abandoned town. *The town name Purgatory comes from the place of the same name that is the neutral place for souls that don't go to either Heaven or Hell. *Oda Helpah from Frozn was the first to see the clan appear. *Purgatory is situated to the West of Clint City, according to an official Youtube video titled "GhosTown: The Saloon". *It is also said in that video that they are searching for "gold in them thar hills". *The Bio of each member serves as an insight on how that character died. * All the characters' Bios and individual mission (for those who have one) have RIP or Rest In Peace and their name as the title, mimicking a tombstone's text layout. * According with the comic "Ghostown Welcome to Purgatory" and the news when appears the first members; the clan trip to Clint City to get the gold Tokenz and pay the boatman to the great Beyond. It is a reference to Gold Rush. * If the player or/and the rival have four until eight (4-8) character of the clan Ghostown or in some fights, the normal background music is replaced by old western style music. * All Ghostown cards have a blue fire effect when the character are in the game and it's night (game time). But if the card loses the round, the effect disappears. * In the version Acute Games, the K.O effect of the clan features a spooky laugh of a ghost. The laugh is the same as the voice in the final moments of the video trailer for the clan. *Each of their clan-specific missions is a nod to a film that relates either to ghosts or the wild west. **Once Upon a Time in the West **Haunting **A Fistful of Dollars **Paranormal Activity **My Name is Nobody **The Sixth Sense * Their colors are light blue and beige. * The clan symbol is a hangman's noose covered in blue fire, with the noose representing death and blue flames representing their ghostly status. * Their Clan artwork was featured as the first downloadable image in the 2017 Advent Calendar Event. * The clan's secondary bio reads as : This life in Purgatory may have driven us crazy… Crazy enough to sacrifice our stats for unique, ultra-powerful, mind-blowing abilities! Crazy enough to radically change our bonus to create two totally opposing gameplays. How about you, are you crazy enough? ". * The Ghostown's finishing animation in its Arena in the version Acute Games. A mine car is push by the rails of the Purgatory. Later, in the car appears a ghost hand with a revolver (real), shoots and destroying HQ in opponent's Arena. Members Legendary * Djanghost Ld * Wild Holiday Ld Collector * Marshal Cr Rare *Bambino *Butcher Braxton *Burton *Comanche *Consuelo *Dakota *Digging Bill *Judge Lynch (Leader of Ghostown) *Miss Calamity *MKali (Father of the 4 Sisters from the Komboka Clan, Former Leader of Komboka) *Poppy Mary *Sentenza *Sioux *Victor Van Dort Uncommon * Calamity * Cravy *Dizzy Vulture *Doc Ollie *Ennio *Ford *Gus Rope *Hermosa *Hurry Cody *John O Clock *Padre Frollo Common *Adele *Chuck Snow *Flood Ed *Fork Joe *Guillotinette *Mallory *McBrown *Poppy Mary Noel *Powaqa *Shaferxxt *Tannen *Tuco Gallery 18403830_1331191840268029_4236488923511823413_o.png|Clan preview 1 17992035_216459335512698_6115676376103451634_n.jpg|Clan preview 2 18403336_1337555962964950_6547381880177133762_n.jpg|Clan Promo 3 18097.jpg|Announcement for comic 1bckcomic.jpg|Background announcement for comic 1gt.jpg|Clan announcement background and scene (without the members) to the clan in the game (version Acute) 18893058_1358251377562075_9089720324719549798_n.png|Announcement banner aventfdsqfq.jpg hud-ghostown.png|Clan boarder 55.png|Special clan pack GHOSTOWN_42.png|GhosTown clan symbol- hang's man noose on blue fire GHOSTOWN_42 (1).png|New GhosTown clan symbol- hang man's noose on blue fire Useful Links * Clan page on the Urban Rivals website Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:GhosTown Category:GhosTown Males Category:GhosTown Females Category:LD